EMBRACING DARKNESS
by VikaKyura
Summary: Emosi memang sudah tak berlaku lagi pada Sai. Hawa kekosongan Dunia Bawah yang hampa mungkin telah mengikis rasa, bahkan hasratnya lenyap secara perlahan-lahan. / SAIINO / Berdasarkan legenda Hades dan Persephone. / Sai's Birthday gift. for #FLORE18. /IMAGE COVER IS MINE.


**Disclaimer : I do not own NARUTO. All** **characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning :** ** _Inspired by Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone,_** ** _tapi dikisahkan berdasarkan VERSI PENULIS, so please NO COMPLAINT._**

 _Cerita ini ditulis tanpa mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun, untuk kesenangan semata dan sesuai dengan gaya bercerita, selera serta suasana hati penulis **saat ini**. Jangan pernah membaca apa pun DILUAR SELERA Anda. Thanks._

* * *

 **Embracing Darkness**

Oleh **VikaKyura.**

 **For #FLORE18/ THANKS**

 _Emosi memang sudah tak berlaku lagi pada Sai. Hawa kekosongan Dunia Bawah yang hampa mungkin telah mengikis rasa, bahkan hasratnya lenyap secara perlahan-lahan._

* * *

Kegelapan dalam Bumi menebar sunyi pada setiap penjuru Dunia Bawah. Jerit derita penyiksaan sayup-sayup terdengar memenuhi seluruh rongga udara Alam Kematian.

 _Menyesakkan. Memuakkan._

Namun seberapa pun sesak, tak pernah membuat sosok penguasanya muak.

Tangan sepucat batu pualam menggenggam batang pena berbahan kristal hitam. Ujung runcingnya tercelup tinta pekat, likuid kental berwarna gelap yang diambil dari aliran sungai _Styx._

Sai— _sang Raja Dunia Bawah_ , tengah duduk tenang di singgasananya sambil menatap datar lembaran perkamen yang menumpuk rapi di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu, jemari jenjangnya menyusuri permukaan kasar perkamen, lantas mencoret satu per satu baris nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Daftar tingkatan neraka dan penghuni barunya._

Telah menjadi tugasnya sebagai Hades— _julukan bagi sang Dewa Kematian_ , selama ribuan abad, untuk memasukkan jiwa-jiwa kotor para pendosa. Baik itu intisari iblis maupun ruh manusia, ke dalam lubang _Abyss_ terdalam.

Tak ada jenuh atau keluh. Tanpa pernah mengiba, dan tiada ampun.

 _Sama sekali tidak berperasaan._

Begitu citra yang disematkan padanya sepanjang masa, entah oleh siapa awalnya.

Sai sudah biasa. Dianggap sebagai dewa paling dingin, kejam nan penyendiri yang tak kenal pengampunan. Bahkan saudara-saudarinya sendiri, para dewa dan dewi pun menyegani sosok Hades akan pembawaannya yang demikian.

Tetapi Sai tidak peduli.

Emosi memang sudah tak berlaku lagi padanya. Terutama setelah sang dewa menghabiskan nyaris seluruh hidup abadinya di kegelapan Dunia Bawah.

Hawa kekosongan yang hampa mungkin telah mengikis rasa, bahkan hasratnya lenyap secara perlahan-lahan.

Sebagai Raja dari _Underworld,_ Sai memang tidak perlu memiliki hati... untuk sekedar mengasihi dan merasakan.

 _DRAK!_

Fokus Hades mendadak pecah ketika sebuah guncangan besar tiba-tiba menghantam Dunia Bawah, tanpa ada tanda bahkan peringatan.

Sai segera mengalihkan atensinya dari lembar perkamen ke langit-langit istana. Ia mendongak, menemukan atap Istana Malam sedang bergetar.

Raja kegelapan menaruh penanya. Menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hidan," bisiknya.

" _Ya, Lord Hades_ ,"

Sebuah suara segera menjawab.

Sai menoleh. Seperti yang seharusnya, ia mendapati sesosok pria telah berdiri sigap menghadap— _muncul secepat kilat dari ketiadaan_ , untuk memenuhi panggilannya.

Ialah Thanatos— _sang malaikat maut._ Bawahan setia Hades yang tak bisa mati, keberadaannya merupakan personifikasi dari kematian itu sendiri.

"Gunung Etna meletus dan menumpahkan isinya," lapor Hidan, paham alasan pemanggilannya.

Sai mengangguk singkat. Ekspresinya tak banyak berubah. Ia sudah menduganya. Hanya bencana semacam itu yang mampu menggetarkan dunia yang dipimpinnya.

Sepasang _onyx_ milik sang dewa menatap genangan tinta hitam yang masih beriak di wadahnya.

Tetapi, sudah ribuan abad berlalu semenjak Gunung Etna bergejolak dan memuntahkan lava. Tepat di bawah gunung tersebut menjulang, Tartarus pasti sedang berguncang hebat sekarang.

"Titan tawanan para dewa kini sedang berupaya untuk mendobrak penjaranya," jelas Sai akurat.

Kuasanya sebagai Hades memang membuatnya bisa merasakan hal apa pun yang sedang terjadi di dunianya.

Wajah Hidan yang sedaritadi menunduk hormat, seketika terangkat saat mendengar penuturan tuannya. Sebuah sabit besar berbilah tiga miliknya teracung siaga dalam genggaman. Thanatos mulai bersiap pada mode waspada.

Meski sepasang mata Hidan selalu terbalut lapisan kain hitam di sepanjang waktu, namun Sai tetap bisa membaca ekspresi malaikat pencabut nyawa itu hanya dari gelagatnya.

Maka sang dewa segera melambaikan satu tangan, mengisyaratkan Thanatos untuk tenang. Menyadari gerakan itu, Hidan pun paham. Ia segera kembali menurunkan senjatanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan," ujar Sai datar. "Kurungan Tartarus telah diperkuat oleh kutukan para dewa."

Hening sejenak. Istana Malam lagi-lagi bergetar.

"Mohon maaf hamba, _My Lord,_ " Hidan membungkuk dalam sanggahan.

Ia memang tidak pernah meragukan kekuatan penjara yang diciptakan khusus oleh para dewa tersebut. Namun jika dibiarkan, ada masalah lain yang kini mulai muncul.

"Seluruh penghuni Dunia Bawah, baik penduduk akhirat dan tawanan neraka, mulai menunjukkan keresahan," tuturnya.

Sai mendelik sambil memiringkan setengah wajah dinginnya. Tentu saja warga dunia yang dipimpinnya itu bisa merasakan guncangan dahsyat tersebut. Sang dewa lalu memberi izin kepada Hidan untuk melanjutkan laporannya.

"Tak terkecuali para penjaga Istana Malam ini, mereka khawatir Gerbang Dua Dunia akan terbelah, dan menyebabkan cahaya bisa merasuki Dunia Bawah," pungkas sang malaikat maut.

Obsidian gelap milik sang Dewa Kematian sedikit menyipit. Tidak bijaksana bila ia mengabaikan kekhawatiran warganya, bahkan bagi seorang Hades.

Tampak berpikir sejenak, Sai membuang napas pelan pada akhirnya.

"Siapkan perjalanan." Dewa pemilik Dunia Bawah itu mulai bangkit dari singgasananya. "Aku akan melakukan patroli ke dunia atas."

"Baik, _My Lord_." Thanatos langsung menyanggupi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia segera lenyap dari pandangan.

Membalik badan, Sai melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati.

Jika ada hal yang paling tidak ia sukai, adalah pergi mengunjungi dunia yang dipenuhi cahaya di atas sana.

 _Apalagi_... Kening Sai berkerut. _Jika ia harus mengudara ke angkasa untuk berunding dengan saudaranya._

Dewa Langit, Zeus.

. . .

Bunyi langkah kaki menggema di sepenjuru terowongan batu yang gelap dan pengap.

Menuruni setiap anak tangga yang dipijaknya, Sai semakin dekat dengan gerbang masuk Tartarus, tempat terkelam dan terkejam yang dimiliki Dunia Bawah.

Sebelum bertolak dari _Underworld_ , Hades memang berencana untuk mengunjungi tahanannya.

Tanpa buang waktu, ia memasuki lubang Tartarus untuk menekan kemarahan titan. Melalui kuasanya, Sai kembali menyudutkan sang tawanan dengan mempererat kutukan belenggunya. Memaksa titan itu kembali terjatuh pada lubang tak berdasar, dan tersegel di kegelapan Neraka terdalam.

Namun, ternyata keadaannya lebih buruk dari dugaan Sai. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kekuatannya sendiri tidaklah cukup untuk membungkam lolongan sang titan.

Batang pohon abadi yang selama ini membelit titan tersebut rupanya mulai tampak lapuk. Bunganya terus menguncup, menghentikan produksi nektar yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber racun untuk menidurkan sang titan.

Pohon berduri yang puncaknya berada di langit tempat tinggal para dewa itu, seharusnya berdiri tegak nan kokoh. Bunga indah namun mematikan yang sepantasnya mekar memenuhi udara Tartarus dengan racun letal, sudah tak lagi berkembang.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan pohon tersebut kini rapuh dan layu. Barangkali, hawa kelam Dunia Bawah dan derita yang dihasilkan dari siksa Neraka bahkan sanggup merenggut inti kehidupan pohon suci itu.

Entahlah. Sai hanya perlu mencari tahu.

Rupanya, ia memang perlu meyakinkan Zeus untuk memperbarui kutukan penjara para Dewa atas tawanan mereka.

. . .

Daratan Bumi retak.

Hades keluar dari Dunia Bawah dengan mengendarai kereta yang ditarik kuda-kuda hitam legamnya. Tunggangannya segera melesat secepat cahaya menuju Gunung Etna.

Dengan kekuatannya, Sai meredam erupsi gunung merapi tersebut tanpa ada masalah, meninggalkan jejak asap yang mengepul lebat membelah angkasa.

Setelah urusannya di Gunung Etna selesai, sang dewa memacu laju kereta kudanya sedikit lebih lamban.

Mentari bersinar megah di porosnya. Posisi sang surya yang condong di seperempat jalur menunjukkan hari yang masih di penghujung pagi.

Cahaya terang sempat mengganggu netra hitam Sai, ketika ia menengadah ke arah angkasa cerah. Rambut sehitam jelaganya berkilau memantulkan sinar. Kulitnya yang pucat sedikit terbakar.

Sudah berapa lama, _kah,_ semenjak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Olympia, Negeri Langit kediaman para Dewa?

Sai bahkan sudah tidak ingat.

Ia tidak merasa punya urusan dengan Dunia Atas. Ia yang juga disebut Raja Kegelapan, tak akan pernah meninggalkan istananya jika tidak dengan terpaksa atau terdesak, seperti sekarang. Bukannya apa, namun urusan seputar Dunia Bawah saja sudah cukup menyita waktunya.

Penghakiman dan pengadilan hukuman bagi para pendosa yang tiada habisnya, serta perannya sebagai raja yang juga bertugas untuk memerintah alam kematian bahkan dunia para iblis, telah sangat menyibukkan harinya.

Satu hal yang masih menghubungkan Sai dengan Langit dan Bumi, adalah kunjungan rutin dari Dewa Pengantar Pesan, Hermes.

Namun untuk urusan kali ini, Sai bahkan tidak bisa tetap diam sampai waktu kunjungan Hermes yang berikutnya tiba.

Hades baru hendak bergegas meninggalkan Bumi, ketika angin hangat tiba-tiba saja berembus ke arahnya membawa bau harum yang menenangkan.

Sang dewa kembali menundukkan wajahnya untuk memandang daratan.

Hamparan bunga warna-warni tengah mekar sempurna di bawah sana. Sai baru menyadari kini ia tengah melintasi padang bunga di Lembah Nysa. Taman yang dipelihara oleh salah seorang saudarinya, Demeter— _Dewi Pertanian dan Kesuburan._

Sai terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan dirinya menghirup wewangian asing yang membuat rileks.

Aneh. Entah sudah berapa kali ia pernah melintasi lembah itu, namun baru sekarang sang dewa kematian mendapati bau harum yang tak bisa ia kenali.

Barangkali karena telah begitu lama mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara Dunia Bawah yang cukup menyesakkan, membuat indera penciuman Sai sama tidak berfungsinya dengan indera perasanya?

Sang dewa hanya mengerutkan alisnya dalam heran.

Tanpa sadar, aroma tersebut memikat Sai untuk kembali menurunkan arah kereta kudanya. Ia berniat untuk mendarat, namun sang dewa mendadak tersentak oleh kilat cahaya terang yang berkumpul di tengah taman.

Sai mengerjapkan mata. Suatu sosok yang sedang berdiri di tengah padang bunga terlebih dulu mencuri atensinya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sai berhenti bergerak.

Semilir angin yang membawa udara hangat terbang berpusar mengelilingi figur seorang perempuan yang tengah bermandikan cahaya. Tangkai-tangkai tanaman bergoyang, dedaunan menari, dan kelopak bunga-bunga mekar serentak ketika perempuan itu melambaikan tangan.

Rambutnya yang panjang berayun-ayun selaras dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang gemulai. Ujung gaunnya yang berwarna krem keemasan melambai-lambai anggun.

Suara renyah tawa sang perempuan memecah pagi. Kebaikan, kehangatan dan kesenangan seolah tengah berkumpul mengelilingi eksistensinya yang berkilauan.

Sai menatap pemandangan penuh magis itu cukup lama, nyaris terpukau oleh keindahan yang terpancar dari sosok sang perempuan.

Bagaimana bisa satu makhluk tampak begitu dipenuhi aura kehidupan, bahkan dapat menyatu sempurna dengan alam?

Sai baru berkedip ketika Bumi akhirnya kembali sunyi dan udara berubah tenang. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sang perempuan ternyata tak sedang sendirian.

Para nimfa— _roh alam berwujud gadis-gadis cantik,_ mulai menampakkan diri. Bersamaan, mereka menaburkan kuntum bebungaan, membuat helai warna-warni melayang-layang di udara. Sunyi yang sempat tercipta, kembali pecah saat mereka mulai bernyanyi dan berdansa mengelilingi sang perempuan. Mereka menari bersama dengan penuh suka cita.

Ah.

 _Seorang dewi,_ rupanya.

Sai akhirnya paham. Pantas saja hawa di sekitar perempuan itu terasa jauh dari kata manusiawi. Namun, mengapa ia bisa begitu telat menyadari? Seharusnya dalam sekali pandang, Sai dapat segera mengenali dewa-dewi.

Dan ia yakin sekali perempuan tadi bukanlah Demeter, dewi pemelihara lembah ini. Meski serupa, namun aura mereka jelas berbeda. Tak mungkin Sai sampai tak mengenali saudarinya sendiri. Jelas pula sang perempuan bukanlah dari golongan nimfa. Hanya seorang dewi yang mampu membuat dirinya dipuja para peri seperti itu.

Lantas, _siapa_?

Dikuasai penasaran, Sai menurunkan kakinya menjejak tanah. Sudah tak mengejutkan lagi baginya, ketika rerumputan hijau yang ia pijak berubah layu dan mulai menghitam.

 _Srek._

Menyadari rumah mereka tengah dikunjungi tamu tak diundang, para nimfa mendadak berhenti bernyanyi. Mereka berbalik, dan langsung menjerit ketika mendapati siapa yang datang. Bergegas melenyapkan diri, masing-masing roh alam itu berpamitan pergi meninggalkan sang dewi.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa Hades memang tak pernah menjadi kawan yang ramah bagi semua roh alam.

Dilihat Sai, dewi tak dikenal itu seketika mematung saat menyaksikan sesosok dewa berjalan mendekatinya. Mata sang dewi membelalak dalam keterkejutan.

 _Takutkah ia_? Sai sudah biasa mendapati reaksi seperti demikian.

Bersimbah sinar mentari, keduanya hanya bertukar pandang.

Dari jarak dekat, Sai mendapati sepasang mata sebiru langit tengah menatapnya. Rambut sepirang sinar mentari berdesir diterbangkan semilir. Bibir seranum kelopak bunga terbuka, namun tak ada kata yang keluar.

Dalam sekejap saja, Hades merasa sedang tersihir.

Bagaimana bisa, eksistensi perempuan itu bahkan mampu menyaingi personifikasi kehidupan yang digambarkan alam? Darinya terpancar aura jiwa yang masih begitu murni. Seolah seluruh gambaran keindahan bumi, semua berada dalam sosok seorang dewi.

Bahkan Aphrodite— _Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan_ , memiliki celah dalam jiwanya.

Semilir angin bertiup lembut dan menerbangkan kelopak bebungaan. Membuatnya melayang-layang di udara membentuk sebuah pusaran.

Sang dewi hanya bisa diam bergeming menyaksikan sosok pria yang kini tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

Kulitnya sepucat batu pualam. Bayangan menaungi wajahnya yang dingin, menyamarkan netra sekelam batu permata hitam. Surai segelap malam bergetar kala ia berjalan. Jubah hitam yang menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya berkibar diterpa angin.

Dalam sekali pandang, siapapun akan segera tahu siapa pria itu. Aura yang terpancar darinya setara dengan milik dua dewa besar lain, Zeus dan Poseidon.

Salah satu dari tiga dewa penguasa yang tak pernah dijumpainya.

 _Dewa Hades._

Sang dewi menahan napas. Ia pun telah mendengar berbagai berita mengenai dewa tersebut. Tentang seberapa menakutkan, kejam dan dinginnya Dewa Dunia Bawah, penguasa Alam Kematian. Konon, ia mampu menyerap habis jiwa seseorang hanya dengan tatapan dinginnya saja.

Karena itu, wajar bila sang dewi tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dengan tubuh gemetar, benaknya hanya bertanya dalam kebingungan. Ada perlu apa Hades datang menjumpainya?

Wajah ayu sang dewi berkerut dalam tegang. Namun, a _h!_ Tiba-tiba saja ia mengerjap.

"A-apa Anda... ingin bertemu dengan Ibunda?" tanyanya kalut.

Mematah sepi.

Sai menghentikan langkah, tak menduga sang dewi akan bicara duluan padanya. Alis hitamnya sontak bertaut. _Ibu?_

"Siapa dirimu?" tanya Sai, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dewi berparas jelita itu. Intonasinya tetap datar meski sebenarnya ia sedang merasa penasaran.

Sang dewi terdiam sejenak. Tampak menimang, apakah harus memberitahu identitasnya atau tidak pada seseorang yang baru pertama dijumpainya. Ibundanya selalu melarang. Namun akhirnya ia hanya menelan ludah, khawatir Hades akan murka jika terlalu lama diabaikan.

"Persephone," jawab sang dewi dalam bisikan.

Sai berkedip paham.

Ia langsung mengenali nama itu. Putri dari Demeter dan Zeus, _Dewi Bunga dan Musim Semi,_ rupanya. Pantas baru kali ini Sai melihatnya.

Kabar kelahiran Persephone memang pernah disampaikan Hermes, entah berapa waktu lalu. Namun Hades tidak merasa perlu mengunjungi saudarinya, Demeter, sekedar untuk memberi selamat atas kelahiran putrinya.

Mengingat bagaimana sang dewi menyinggung mengenai ibunya, membuat Sai balik bertanya. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Sang dewi tampak mengangguk pelan. "Dewa Hades," sahutnya, kali ini lebih lantang.

Entah mengapa, Sai merasa ada kelegaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, saat mengetahui sang dewi ternyata mengenalinya. Meski entah kisah apa yang telah diceritakan Demeter tentang Hades pada putrinya, Sai tak peduli.

"Apa Anda datang ke sini untuk menemui Ibunda?" Persephone kembali bertanya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sang dewi bergegas membalik badan, hendak memanggil ibundanya, namun Sai menghentikan.

"Tidak," tahan sang dewa. "Ritualmu dengan para peri barusan yang telah menyita perhatianku," jawabnya terus terang. Hades memang bukan tipe dewa yang suka basa-basi. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Persephone agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Ritual?" Ia bingung. "Oh.. Aku hanya sedang... bermain sambil memekarkan bebungaan," jawabnya.

Bibir Sai berkerut. "Semua tanaman di lembah ini akan selalu tumbuh subur berkat rahmat yang telah dicurahkan Demeter. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

Persephone merengut samar. "Tetapi... aku menyukainya, saat bunga-bunga berkembang dan mekar oleh sentuhanku."

"Mengapa?" Sai kembali bertanya. "Kau hanya membuang-buang kekuatanmu."

"Mengapa?" Kini sang dewi yang tampak kebingungan. "Apakah harus ada alasan untuk bersenang-senang?"

Kerutan di bibir Sai semakin dalam. ' _Bersenang-senang?'_ batinnya merengut.

Ia kesulitan untuk paham. Baginya, menggunakan kekuatan dewanya merupakan hal yang melelahkan. Seringkali ia merasa tak senang saat tenaganya terkuras habis perlahan-lahan, diperas keluar dari tubuhnya. Meski terus melakukan tugasnya tanpa cela, namun Sai tetap mengakui bahwa kadang hal itu bisa merepotkan.

Namun kemudian, Sai kembali menyadari satu perbedaan mendasar antara dirinya dan para dewa lain. Bagi kebanyakan dewa-dewi yang tinggal di atas Bumi ataupun bersemayam di Negeri langit, kekuatan mereka adalah sumber suka cita dan kesenangan, tak jarang pula sebagai pengukur kekuatan.

Tidak seperti kekuatan milik Hades yang keseluruhannya membawa nelangsa. Kuasa untuk menyiksa jiwa dan mencabut nyawa, misalnya.

"Begitu," jawab Sai singkat.

Persephone menghela napas pelan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, namun sekilas tadi Hades tampak sedikit muram.

"Apa Anda tidak menyenanginya, saat tadi aku menghidupkan padang bunga ini dengan hamparan warna?"

Sang dewi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Penasaran apakah dewa yang selamanya hidup dalam kegelapan dapat menerima warna-warni yang ia ciptakan.

Persephone selalu diberitahu bahwa kekuatannya adalah anugrah terindah bagi seorang dewi, yang bisa melapangkan hati setiap orang yang memandang. Bunga yang indah selalu bisa mengambil tempat di hati seseorang. Apakah... hal itu pun bisa berlaku pada Dewa Hades yang terkenal dingin dan tak memiliki hati?

"Aku cukup menikmatinya," jujur Sai.

Persephone langsung merasa lega dengan keterusterangan sang dewa. Ia nyaris tersenyum bahagia, tetapi Hades belum berhenti bicara. "Namun warna-warni tempat, atau pun benda, tidak pernah berarti banyak bagiku," ungkapnya.

Perasaan lega yang tadi sempat singgah, berganti menjadi kekecewaan. Hatinya yang tadi terasa penuh, kini kembali kosong. Persephone bertanya lagi. "Mengapa?"

"Segala yang fana tetap akan menemui ajal dan mengalami kemusnahan pada akhirnya," jawab Sai tegas. "Begitu, kan?"

 _Aquamarine_ sang dewi membulat dalam kaget mendengar penuturan sinis tersebut. Ia segera menggeleng dalam ketidaksetujuan.

"Dengan kekuatanku, aku dapat mencegahnya untuk tidak musnah," sanggah Persephone. "Setidaknya, tempat yang bunganya tumbuh dan mekar oleh sentuhanku, akan mampu bertahan untuk waktu yang jauh lebih lama," koreksinya.

Sembari melambaikan satu tangan, sang dewi menghijaukan kembali rerumputan yang tadi sempat menghitam oleh jejak pijakan Hades. Kuncup bunga mulai tumbuh dan berkembang sampai kuntumnya mekar. Seolah ia tengah memberi contoh nyata yang bisa ditunjukkan pada sang dewa.

"Dan kuyakin perlahan-lahan, suatu saat... bahkan Anda pun bisa merasakan keindahannya."

Persephone berusaha tersenyum. Meski dalam hati merasa khawatir. _Sombong dan lancangkah ia, bila menyanggah ucapan Hades seperti demikian?_

Sai hanya melirik pertumbuhan rerumputan liar itu sekilas. Kemudian ia kembali memandang sang dewi dengan tatapan dalam.

 _Masih begitu naif._

Seorang dewi yang selama hidupnya selalu dikelilingi gemerlap tawa dan suka cita, tentu belum pernah merasakan derita kehilangan. Rasa pedih akibat putus asa, kesakitan karena ditinggalkan atau kekecewaan karena dikalahkan, _pikir Hades skeptis._

Apa pun yang telah mengecap mati, tidak akan pernah kembali suci.

Itulah makna dari Dunia Bawah yang ia tinggali. Segala energi negatif bercampur aduk di dalamnya, bahkan nyaris membuat dewa lain merasa depresi.

Jika sang dewi pernah bersinggungan dengan kematian, apakah ia masih tetap bisa mengatakan hal seperti demikian?

Lagipula... sesuatu yang tak bisa mati, bukan berarti bisa bertahan selamanya.

Faktanya, meski memiliki kehidupan abadi, bukan berarti dewa-dewi bisa terus berjaya menguasai Langit dan Bumi. Itulah mengapa, bahkan Zeus, Dewa Langit yang Agung, masih merasa terancam oleh kebangkitan titan yang kini sedang menjadi tawanan di dalam bumi.

Sai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Meski begitu, ada tempat yang tak dapat selalu kau jangkau dengan kekuatanmu," ujarnya. "Atau memang... tidak pernah butuh sentuhanmu."

Persephone tampak terkejut. "Di-di manakah itu?"

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, _adakah tempat seperti itu?_ Tempat yang tak bisa ia jangkau ataupun tidak memerlukan kekuatannya. Sang dewi bertanya-tanya. Bahkan kaktus di tengah gurun tandus pun masih dapat memekarkan bunga hanya dengan kehendaknya semata.

Sai tidak segera menjawab.

"Apa di... D-dunia bawah?" tanya sang dewi lagi, kini merasa begitu penasaran. "Apa kekuatanku tak akan berlaku di dalam sana?"

Sai masih terdiam untuk sejenak. "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

Ia memang tidak tahu karena tak pernah memedulikan mengenai hal itu. Lagipula, dewa-dewi Langit dan Bumi memang tak pernah merasa repot untuk mengetes seberapa besar pengaruh kekuatan mereka di Dunia bawah. Selain untuk apa, Hades pun tak akan pernah mengizinkan dunianya sembarangan terjamah begitu saja.

"Lantas," sang dewi bunga kembali bicara. "Jika Anda membawaku ke sana, ada kemungkinan kekuatanku masih bisa berguna, kan?"

Sai melebarkan mata, tidak percaya seorang dewi di hadapannya dapat menggagaskan hal seinosen itu. Selama ini, Dunia Bawah selalu berada pada posisi pertama dalam daftar tempat yang paling tidak ingin dikunjungi para dewa-dewi.

Menyipitkan netra hitamnya tajam, Sai menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kubilang sebelumnya, ada tempat yang memang tidak memerlukan kekuatanmu," Ia mengingatkan. "Ya. Duniaku adalah salah satunya. Meski kekuatanmu masih bisa digunakan di sana, namun Alam Kematian tidak membutuhkan keindahan seperti yang kau berikan."

Persephone mundur selangkah, kaget akan keseriusan yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan Hades. Sang dewi bahkan nyaris beranggapan bahwa dewa itu akhirnya marah atas kelancangan sikapnya.

Tetapi wajah Sai kembali pada ekspresi datarnya.

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyerang kenaifan sang dewi. Hanya saja, tampaknya Demeter memang telah menyembunyikan berbagai fakta tidak menyenangkan tentang kehidupan Bumi dan sejarah kelam para dewa-dewi.

Menurut berita yang pernah diberikan Hermes, Persephone selalu diperlakukan bagai burung dalam sangkar. Demeter tak pernah mengizinkan putrinya berada jauh dari jangkauannya, apalagi membiarkannya tumbuh sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Proteksi yang ia berikan terlalu berlebihan. Tak ada dewa ataupun dewi yang bisa mendekati Persephone tanpa seizinnya.

Pastinya Demeter bahkan menyembunyikan fakta mengenai kelahiran sang putri yang sebenarnya tidak pernah direncanakan, alih-alih terjadi karena paksaan.

Setidaknya Sai ingin dewi naif itu paham, bahwa dunia indah yang damai tanpa cela hanya ada dalam fantasinya semata.

Sai kembali memerhatikan raut wajah sang dewi sekedar untuk melihat ekspresi terluka yang barangkali akan ditunjukkannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut, karena Sai sama-sekali tak menemukannya.

Alih-alih kini Persephone tengah memandang Hades dengan kilat keingintahuan terpancar jelas di sepasang mata birunya. "Apakah Dunia Bawah begitu mengerikan?"

Hades dibuat kehabisan kata.

Jika ia bisa, mungkin Sai sudah tergelak sedari tadi. Namun sebaliknya, sang dewa hanya diam, terkesan dengan respon tak terduga yang diberikan perempuan di depannya. Selama ini, tak ada satu pun dewa atau dewi yang berusaha menggapai tempatnya... secara sukarela. Bahkan Hermes hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Zeus padanya.

Hangat sinar mentari merayap masuk ke dalam jubah hitam Hades. Seolah sang surya sedang kembali mengingatkannya akan urusan penting apa yang membuat Dewa Dunia Bawah meninggalkan singgasananya.

Sai mendongak ke atas langit. Matahari kini berada lurus di atas sana. Sudah waktunya untuk pergi.

Persephone menyadari gelagat dewa di hadapannya. Pria itu bermaksud untuk pergi, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya lagi.

Cepat-cepat sang dewi mengulurkan lengan dan menciptakan sekuntum bunga mawar putih di telapak tangannya. "Apa Anda... sungguh tidak bisa menyukai bunga seindah ini?"

Persephone menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. _Entah apa yang sedang berusaha ia pastikan._ Ia hanya merasa begitu penasaran. Ibunya tak pernah memberikan informasi seperti apa yang barusan sang dewa sampaikan.

Sai kembali menundukkan wajah. Matanya menyipit, terfokus pada setangkai bunga yang tengah diapit di antara jari-jemari lentik milik sang dewi.

Sempat ragu barang sejenak, akhirnya Hades merespon dengan mengayunkan sebelah tangannya. Semilir angin yang lebih mirip kepulan jelaga hitam tercipta, lantas menerpa kuntum bunga tersebut. Meraihnya, membuatnya mengambang dan melayang-layang di udara, sebelum akhirnya singgah di puncak kepala sang dewi... dan menyelipkan diri pada seikal rambut pirangnya.

Persephone menahan napas ketika merasakannya.

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Sai. "Benda cantik hanya harus dinikmati oleh orang yang semestinya... dan tetap singgah di tempat selayaknya ia berada."

Berpandangan sesaat untuk terakhir kalinya, Persephone merasa agak kecewa. Entah mengapa sang dewa seakan tengah berkata... bahwa dia tak pantas menerima bunga pemberiannya.

Sehabis itu, tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Dewa Hades segera membalik badan dan bergegas memanggil kendaraannya. Setelah menaiki tunggangan, ia lekas melecut kudanya terbang menuju ketinggian angkasa untuk menemui saudaranya... tanpa pernah menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Meninggalkan seorang dewi yang tetap betah menatap siluet hitamnya sampai sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan.

Masih dalam diam, Persephone mengangkat tangan untuk menyisir rambut pirangnya, lalu meraih kembali bunga mawar putih yang tadi ia ciptakan.

Dalam hati ia berpikir... _Ternyata Hades tidak seperti apa yang pernah mereka gambarkan_.

 **—TBC—**

* * *

Ditulis untuk merayakan ulang tahun si abang tamvan.

 ** _Happy belated Birthday Sai_ :)**

Sepeti biasa, niatnya nulis oneshot eh jumlah wordsnya malah meleber kemana-mana LOL

 **Catatan:** kisah Hades dan Persefone seringkali diceritakan dalam banyak versi. Kita gak akan pernah tahu mana yang pasti, namanya juga mitologi. Jadi aku mencoba menggambarkan legenda itu dalam kisah SaiIno versi sendiri. **_Mungkin akan berbeda dengan versi yang kalian percaya, jika penasaran silakan lanjut membaca._**

Sampai jumpa!

Review?

 **Thanks~**


End file.
